cupcakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orange Clove Cupcakes
These Orange Clove Cupcakes are lightly aromatic, and hedonistic spice cake. It's comforting and eloquent with it's bold, in-your-face flavors. The orange cake has been laced with hints of freshly ground cloves to give it a bit of a bite. A vanilla buttercream acts as a simple backdrop to allow the real star flavors to shine. The candied orange peel has also been given a bit of raw ground clove as well, it's pungent and slightly bitter flavor creating sweet little pinpricks on your tongue. It's a delicious thing to bite into. Orange Clove Cupcakes (1).jpg Orange Clove Cupcakes (2).jpg Orange Clove Cupcakes (3).jpg Makes 24 cupcakes / 350F oven Ingredients For the Cupcake *3 cups of flour *1 tablespoon of baking powder *1 pinch of salt *2 tablespoons of grated orange zest *5 eggs *1 1/2 cups of sugar *1 cup of vegetable oil *1 tablespoon vanilla extract *3/4 cup of orange juice (no pulp) *1 1/2 teaspoons of ground cloves For the Vanilla Buttercream *1 cup butter, room temperature *4 cups of powdered sugar *1/4 cup of milk *1 teaspoon of vanilla extract For the cloved and Candied orange peel *2 oranges *1 tablespoon of salt *1 pinch of ground cloves *2 cups of sugar, plus some extra for rolling Directions For the cupcake # Preheat the oven to 350 degrees. Combine the flour, zest, ground cloves, salt and baking powder together in a bowl and set aside. # Place eggs and sugar in a mixer and beat on high for 30 seconds until light and fluffy. # Add the vanilla and oil and mix until just combined. # Add some of the dry ingredients and then the orange juice. Alternate the dry and wet ingredients, ending with the dry. # Scoop into cupcake papers about 3/4 full. Bake for 18-22 minutes, rotating the pan after the first 15 minutes. Check with a cake tester or toothpick for doneness. For the Vanilla Buttercream # Cream the butter until soft. # Add the sugar and then the milk and vanilla extract. Cream till soft. Spread on cooled cupcakes. For the cloved and candied orange peel # Zest the peel into long strips with a citrus zester. (You can cut off the zest as well with e a vegetable peeler, then cut into strips, just be sure to scrape off all of the white pith as it's nasty bitter.) Add salt and peel to 4 cups of water and let stand overnight. # Drain and rinse. Place in a saucepan and cover with cold water. Heat to boiling and then drain. Repeat 3 times (this is to remove any bitter taste). # In sauce pan, combine peel, sugar and 1/2 cup water. Heat and stir until sugar dissolves. Continue to cook until peel is translucent. Drain any liquid. # Place some granulated sugar and a pinch and roll peel in granulated sugar and ground cloves. Be sure to only use a small pinch of cloves, in large amounts by itself raw cloves can create a burning or numbing sensation on the tongue. (By the by never take a pinch of ground cloves and put it on your tongue; can you tell I learned something today?) You just want a very slight taste of it, and when combined with the sugar it's tamed and tasty. Allow to dry. Category:Recipes Category:Unique Cupcake Flavors Category:Flavours